Version upgrade refers to an update for removing bugs in an operating system or an old version of software, or adding a new application function to software, to make software more perfect and useful.
When a terminal performs version upgrade on a local old version file, the terminal needs to acquire data information of a new version from a server. Assuming that an installation package file of a local old version on the terminal is old.apk having a size of 5M, and an installation package file of a new version that needs to be acquired is new.apk having a size of 6M, in a conventional version upgrade technology, the new.apk having the size of 6M needs to be downloaded to complete the version upgrade.
However, this conventional version upgrade method needs to download a complete new version of installation package file from the server, the size of downloaded data is large, and an excessive bandwidth resource may be occupied.
Therefore, a downloading and upgrade technology for reducing data transmission size during version upgrade is needed, to reduce occupied bandwidth resources.